Total Drama A New Era
by YourBoiTyler
Summary: Total Drama A New Era, puts 22 Teens Fighting for a chance to win 1 MILLION DOLLARS! Who are these contestants and will there be new ones? What will Chris do without Chef in his corner? Who will win? Who will fall first? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA A NEW ERA


**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,** Jo And Eva Racing with Lighting looking on with a weird look

 **You guys are on my mind.** Trevor sits on the cliff looking at the sky where Owen runs into him making him into the water splashing Noah and his book aswell as interrupting Bridgette's waves making her fall

 **You asked me what I wanted to be** Duncan and Scott fight while Harold and LeShawna visibly annoyed

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see,** Tyler trips over a rock with Lindsay talking with Dakota next to Tyler on the ground

 **I wanna be famous.** Chris Is Fighting With Chef with Chef walking off throwing his hat on the ground with Chris stunned

 **I wanna live close to the sun,** A lion chases Izzy than a moments later Izzy chases the lion

 **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,** A bunch of interns/other people who work there is shown leaving with Chef

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** Trent is trying to with talk with Ezekiel but Ezekiel looks the other way

 **I'll get there one day.** Dawn is shown with a bunch of animals

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!** Cameron is just outside trying to solve math problems before he gets interrupted by Chris who seems like he is sad but Cameron ignores it

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!** Courtney and Gwen look to be talking happily but then look the other way seeming to ignoring each other

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** Becky seems to be trying to cook in the kitchen but something explodes all over the screen

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** Campers are at the camp fire with Harold trying to kiss LeShawna but LeShawna pushes him down before he gets the chance

**Episode 1**

The Beginning Of A New Start

Chris: Well... Umm welcome back I'm alone without Chef... but uh this season is going to be great! Yeah... anyways oh thank god here they come now!

Chris: First up are Season 1's finalist Gwen and Owen!

Gwen: oh yay... so happy to be back... *rolls eyes*

Owen: WOO! SO GLAD TO BE BACK MAN! HAHAHAHAHA

Chris: Gwen you really need more spirt like Owen

Gwen: In your dreams

Chris: Yeah Whatever go over there *Chris points at the sand*

Gwen: Mhm Whatever

Owen: Woohoo! I'm so excited aren't you Gwen?

Gwen: No not really

Owen: Wh-

Chris: Next up is the nerds of TDI Noah and Harold!

Harold: Excuse me I'm not a "nerd" I'm just a person who is just smarter than you

Chris: Look at it this way I'm hosting a show and you're on it guess who is doing better

Noah: -

*Before Noah can say anything Owen comes up to him and does his normal hug*

Owen: NOAH! WE ARE BACK TOGETHER!

Noah: Oh yay...

Owen: I'm so excited! This is going to be the best season yet!

Chris: Well yeah! Yeah...

Gwen: What's the matter with you now?

Chris: Umm nothing! Who asked you to talk!

Gwen: Mhm if you say so

Harold: Like are you ever straight with any with us, and when you do tell the truth it's about bombs and challenges !

Noah: Yeah... he... is... right *Just recovering from Owen*

Chris: Yeah I... know that!

Chris: Now shush the next 2 people are coming

Noah: Sure you do

Chris: Whatever next up the finalist from ROTI Cameron and Lightning!

*Before Cameron can say anything Lighting tackles him*

Lighting: SHA-BAM!

Cameron: I'm... ok... *Puts Thumb Up which than runs out of power to hold it up*

Noah: This is already going to be so much fun! *Sarcastic Voice*

Owen: I know I can't wait!

Lightning: Oh Little Boy I didn't see you there!

Cameron: Yeah Yeah I'm good don't worry about me

Lightning: ok SHA-BAM

*Lightning stands up and poses on Cameron*

Cameron: OWW

Lightning: Lighting thought you said don't worry about you?

Cameron: Not like that!

Lightning: Oh...

Gwen: Ok cool can we move on...

Chris: Yeah now that the next 3 people are coming

Chris: Welcome Jocks Eva, Jo and Tyler!

Eva: How is this track suit dude a "Jock"

Jo: Exactly he doesn't even work out he just fails at pretty much everything

Tyler: Well... I try! And that's what matters

Noah: Yeah teach good things to the kids they clearly need it *Noah shakes his head*

Chris: Don't be insulting our viewers!

Noah: Yeah Whatever you say

Lightning: Lightning wants protein

Eva: Excuse me this is mine

*The 2 almost start to fight but Owen breaks it up*

Owen: Aye chill it's protein! You can have more later!

Eva: Hmph!

Lightning: Hmph!

Gwen: Already a fight this is going to turn out great...

Chris: Meh I don't care anymore

Cameron: Since when do you of all people not care about drama

Chris: Since never! I'm just off today now shush I'm fine

Cameron: Mhm

Harold: Why do you care about this demon of a human being

Cameron: I don't know...

Chris: Excuse me Harold your a background character zip it!

Harold: Yeah so much you choose to cast me

Tyler: wait... Is Lindsay here yet!

Chris: thanks for spoiling a contestant!

Tyler: Opps *Tyler walks over to Chris but falls over the edge and lands into the water*

Owen: Tyler! You good?

*Tyler gives a thumbs up*

Owen: Heh cool!

Noah: Idiots...

Jo: Tell me about it

Chris: Yeah Cool next contestants are here 2 people sued us and made us pay to give them therapy and stuff

Dakota: No need for the introduction

Tyler: That means...

Chris: Yes Ezekiel he has

*Ezekiel walks towards the end of the dock and just sits there*

Chris: Cool!

Gwen: Is he ok?

Eva: Who cares! I just want to get this going

Cameron: He is obviously not fine

Lightning: Lightning agrees with the little boy

Harold: You're dumb your approval means nothing but I agree with Cameron

Jo: Cool you agree but I don't care! Hurry up McLean!

*Confessional*

Harold: These people are like 10X as mean like Chris didn't **e** ven have to ruin they're personality!

Chris: Next up are 3 fan favorites LeShawna, Bridgette and Lindsay!

Dakota: I've heard a lot about Surfer girl how you doing?

Bridgette: Good? Your name is Dakota correct?

Dakota: Yeah!

Bridgette: Cool!

Tyler: Lindsay!

Lindsay: Tyler!

Jo: She remembers his name this time ha!

Gwen: Atleast she has someone heh

Jo: You'll regret that

*Confessional*

Gwen: I didn't have to say that but why wouldn't I? It's fun to poke fun at idiot people who think there all that!

LeShawna: Wassup!

*Harold runs up right to LeShawna*

LeShawna: Chill skinny boy

Harold: I'm so happy your back!

LeShawna: So am I

LeShawna: Gwen what's up girl!

Gwen: Nothing much you?

LeShawna: Same but is up with little wanna be rapper boy over there

Gwen: I don't know he just came here and went right to the end of the dock to sit there

LeShawna: Huh interesting

Gwen: Yeah...

Chris: Ok everyone it's Dawn and Izzy

Owen: Izzy!

Izzy: Big O!

Noah: And this is the worst thing ever!

Cameron: It can't be that bad

Noah: When you're dealing with it all day it is

Tyler: So Lindsay how have you been!

Lindsay: Uhh I've been doing makeup and been learning other stuff!

Tyler: So that's good?

Lindsay: Yeah! I've missed you

Tyler: Me to

Eva: Is this a LoveFest?

Jo: And Goth Girl is not in it for once?

Gwen: hmm...

*Confessional*

Jo: She dissed me I diss back!

*Dawn walks to the end of the dock*

Dawn: Nice to meet you Ezekiel is it?

Ezekiel: Yeah that's me...

Dawn: I've noticed you been feeling regret and sadness?

Ezekiel: What! How...

Dawn: I read auras it's a long story... mind telling me what it's about?

Ezekiel: Eh I'm just a failure I was legitimately a feral and I was just a mean person I don't know why I choose to come back

Dawn: Hmm... well it's going to be ok I'll help you!

Ezekiel: That's what everyone said but they never did I was sent to weird people to never return to human contact until I came here

Dawn: Well I will be sure it's different this time

*Confessional*

Dawn: Ezekiel interests me... he seems to have had a horrible life and he feels regret I need to help him!

Chris: Next up is 2 people involved in the infamous love Triangle-

Gwen: Jesus ONE SEASON WHY CANT I BE ALONE FOR ONE SEASON!

Chris: I'm talking! Welcome Duncan and Scott!

Duncan: Your a stupid idiot you know that!

Scott: Well! Your an... umm... wanna be rock boy!

Duncan: Very original!

Scott: It just proves how the more right I am!

LeShawna: What are you 2 fighting about?

Duncan: I don't know

Scott: He just looked at me and started to fight with me!

Duncan: I already knew your look is bad news!

Scott: Mhm Nice Excuse

LeShawna: Shut Up!

Noah: I agree

Lightning: Lightning is going for a run screw this

Chris: Fine be back for team picking

Lightning: SHA BAM

Eva: Jo Race you!

Jo: challenge accepted!

Bridgette: I'll Time

Eva: Hmm I guess I'll forgive you for TDI because I'm just that nice

Bridgette: Mhm ok

Izzy: BOOM

Owen: Why do you say boom a lot now?

Izzy: I don't know why not!

Noah: Because it is destroying my ear drums?

Izzy: Oh

Noah: You actually Listen-

Izzy: BOOM!

Noah: Should've expected that...

Chris: Gwen you have some more friends coming!

Gwen: Oh great...

Chris: Welcome Courtney!

Gwen: ... you said friends... with an S

Courtney: Hey!

Duncan: Why does she have to back?

Courtney: I need money that's why? Why do you care go to some new lady

Duncan: Hmph!

Chris: I know... Welcome Trent!

*Trent comes to greet everyone than reaches Gwen*

Gwen: So Umm...

Trent: We can talk later?

Gwen: Uhh... yeah...

*Confessional*

Trent: I have to admit it has been pissing me off seeing Gwen in all these seasons while I'm not casted but honestly I'm over it I came to play this time!

*Confessional*

Gwen: Ugh that was so awkward thanks Chris Ugh!

Harold: So we're Team picking now?

Chris: Nope we got 2 new players!

Noah: I feel bad for them new people for you to torture?

Chris: Shut it Umm what's your last name?

Noah: Whatever you want it to be

Chris: Shut it, Whatever you want it to be! Heh it's nice to say that to someone else!

Noah: ...

Chris: Oh... I'm dumb anyways...

Chris: Here they come first up

*A blonde, green eye, medium tall, skinny, track runner comes out*

Owen: HI NICE TO MEET YOU IM OWEN!

Becky: Oh umm hi Owen names Becky

Noah: Ignore him

 ***** Becky introduces herself to everyone while the 2nd person comes out*

Chris: Here is the 2nd person

*A Also Blonde, Blue eye, medium and somewhat tall, normal weight, student comes out*

Trevor: Uhh hey everyone the names Trevor...

Tyler: Aye the names Tyler heh!

Trevor: I know you dude your funny as hell!

Tyler: Thanks man

*Confessional*

Trevor: Honestly I'm shy af... it may not show it there but I am trust me...

Chris: Alright that's everyone... so for teams we will be holding a challenge of umm a race! Run across the island and come back to me first 2 back win!

*A few minutes later*

Chris: ITS DOWN TO BECKY, TYLER, EVA and what the hell Ezekiel?

*Becky Trips Over a pile of rocks*

Becky: Why are there a pile of rocks?

Chris: I don't know don't ask me!

*Confessional*

Becky: DAMN IT I lost my first challenge because of some rocks ugh

Chris: Down to Eva, Tyler and Still Ezekiel...

Ezekiel: Your boys got this AY

Eva: Sure you do

*Eva is the first one done*

Chris: Congrats Eva your the first captain and now it's down to Ezekiel and Tyler!

*Tyler goes hand first for the finish line crossing it before Ezekiel*

Chris: We have our Captains!

*A Few moments later the campers and Chris are at the camp fire*

Chris: Alright Eva you won you get first pick!

Eva: Hmm I need power so... You Jo get on in here

Jo: Nice!

Lightning: What about the Lightning!

Eva: Your just stupid

*Confessional*

Eva: I did not need "power" I Have gains myself I need someone who will get the target back off of me and that's Jo

Chris: Tyl-

Tyler: LINDSAY!

Lindsay: Yay!

Chris: Yeah ok let me finish though

Chris: Eva?

Eva: Now I need Smarts so Noah

*Confessional*

Noah: Why me! I now have to share a team with anger problems and bossy problems god help me

Chris: Tyler?

Tyler: We do need Smarts... Harold!

*Confessional*

Harold: Finally someone sees the grand talent I have

Eva: You surfer girl your lucky I put you on the winning team!

*Confessional*

Bridgette: It's great that Eva "forgives" me, I did nothing wrong but whatever works but it seems like she thinks I'm in debt with her and I need to repay her?

Chris: Tyler?

Tyler **:** A mix of power and smarts hmmm Trent!

*Confessional*

Trent: Woo! I'm picked early I can finally prove my worth!

Eva: You farmer boy no getting talked into by CIT over there

*Confessional*

Scott: HA I GOT PICKED BEFORE DUNCAN!

Duncan: You picked this rat before me?

Eva: Well I just did didn't I?

Duncan: Whatever

Chris **:** Tyler?

Tyler: I'll give Becky is it? A chance Yeah!

Becky: Woohoo! Thanks

*Confessional*

Becky: This is well interesting, I have a chance and you know damn well I'm taking it! WOO!

Eva: this may fuck me over but... Owen

*Confessional*

Owen: ME AND NOAH ON THE SAME TEAM WOOOOOOOO THANKS EVA :D

*Owen runs over to Noah to give him a hug again*

*Confessional*

Noah: WHY! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS

*Confessional*

Eva: Hear me out there a team right, Owen clearly works better with Noah which means more victory plus there a obvious team which means obvious target! I'm here with a huge target so if I take that off my back boom I'm ready to win!

Tyler: Hmm Lightning!

*Confessional*

Lightning: Lightning is ready to win for his team SHA-BAM WAM DAM heh like it it's new!

Eva: You Skinny Glasses Boy!

Chris: Cameron?

Eva: Yeah Whatever

*Confessional*

Cameron: This team has chaos bound to happen with Scott and possibly Duncan, Eva and Jo And Owen and Noah hopefully I can get under the radar a bit...

Tyler: Anyone have any ideas?

Lightning: Lightning sees potential in Big Girl!

Harold: Excuse the name is LeShawna GOSH! Show some respect! But so do I!

Tyler: Than LeShawna

*Confessional*

LeShawna: Nice to see people on this team already like me but hopefully Harold doesn't become a problem your girl here needs to redeem herself! Alejandro nor Heather are here this is my best shot! And I'm not missing, you can bet on that!

Eva: You CIT

Duncan: HOW AM I NOT PICKED YET!

Gwen: Because they don't want drama?

Duncan: How!

Gwen: Rewatch TDWT-TDAS And you will here what I'm talking about

*Confessional*

Courtney: If you think I'm here to love again your wrong! I came to win this time and that all starts by winning challenges but laying low it may be hard but hopefully I can get it done!

Tyler: Dawn!

*Confessional*

Dawn: I wasn't being expected to be picked first I'm grateful that I'm not on the same team with 2 drama boys and a CIT wanna be! That may be harsh but it's true!

*Confessional*

Tyler: We need team spirit and power and smarts and I'm picking of that expect for Lindsay that's for my own pleasure heh!

Ezekiel: Will I ever get picked?

Trevor: It can't be all that bad! Your redeeming yourself dude.

Ezekiel: I guess but still ima get out first anyways

Trevor: Alright let's have a gamble you got money?

Ezekiel: Yeah a few change why?

Trevor: Damn... Alright we'll bet for whoever loses the bet has to cook the food for a day!

Ezekiel: Eh Alright man I'm for it!

Trevor: Alright if you get first out you cook the food

Ezekiel: Wouldn't I be sent home?

Trevor: Crap Hmm Whatever no bet but dude I believe in you, you can stay way longer than me

Ezekiel: Hmm you think that?

Trevor: Well yeah...

Eva: You wanna be bad boy! You better not pull that nice crap again!

Duncan: Yeah Whatever missy

*Confessional*

Duncan: Me and Scott on the same team? This dude just signed his death wish!

*Confessional*

Scott: I already know what this idiot said "I just signed my death wish" Get new comebacks pretty pathetic man

Lindsay: Tyler!

Tyler: What?

Lindsay: I don't know!

Tyler: ... nice!

*Confessional*

Lindsay: Tyler is something, this is why I like him! Always supportive! I need to bring back Lindsay Herhotness! Tyler will like that! :D

Tyler: Anyways Ezekiel come aboard!

Trevor: Told you mate

Ezekiel: Heh I'm siked!

*Confessional*

Ezekiel: Why did he pick me? I have no clue but I'll take it heh!

*Confessional*

Tyler: Why the pick? Simple he did good in the challenge and got 3rd plus he's changed why not give him a chance!

Chris: Izzy, Dakota, Trevor And Gwen are still left!

Eva: I got fashion girl

Dakota: Sweet!

*Confessional*

Dakota: Am I happy about being picked this late? No I'm not but will I still prove myself? Yes I damn well

Tyler: Gwen!

*Confessional*

Gwen: I didn't get expect to get picked early and do I care? No I really do not... Now get this camera out of my face

Chris: Trevor or Izzy Eva!

Eva: I'm not taking risks Izzy

*Confessional*

Izzy: BOOM BOOM :D

*Confessional*

Owen: NOAH AND IZZY! BEST TEAM EVEEERRRRRRR

*Confessional*

Noah: Owen and Izzy! Oh my god WHY! ME! WHAT DID I POSSIBLY DO

Tyler: Than Trevor Welcome!

*Confessional*

Trevor: Am I happy about being last? Yes I am! I don't need a target on my back. Best thing that could possibly happen to me

*Trevor walks out of the Confessional but than a raccoon is there and he steps on it*

Trevor: Fu-

*Trevor is running from the Raccoon while Chris is ending the show*

Chris: We may not have Chef or interns but this season is still going to be damn great! I'll see you all next time on TOTAL DRAMA A NEW ERA!

*The screen fades to black while the last thing you see is Trevor running from the raccoon screaming*


End file.
